


Vandalism leads to love, apparently

by kopje_groen_thee



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopje_groen_thee/pseuds/kopje_groen_thee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘i’ve had a really awful day so i started kicking a car out of frustration and it turned out to be your car i’m so sorry’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vandalism leads to love, apparently

Everything always seemed to pile up, when you had a bad day.  First it was oversleeping and running out of time to finish your ??? project before class, then your stupid paycheck hadn't come through fully so you were living off £50 for the next week and to top it all off; the skies were pouring water onto your newly dyed hair.  Which brings us to how you ended up taking your frustrations out on the closest thing possible -which turned out to be a fairly run down Ford Mustang- and screeching with every kick.  The only thing which broke you from your assault on the innocent car was when you felt your arm being roughly grabbed in a firm hold and jerking you away.

 

“I’m kind of in the middle of something her- oh.” 

 

The man who’s still got a hold on your arm is glaring directly at you, and you...  You can only think about how intense and attractive his eyes are.  A dark green, with a deep seated anger just present in their depths.  The only way you realise he’s waiting for a reply is when you see a flicker of confusion in those god given eyes.

 

“I couldn’t hear you over the amount of handsome, what did you say?”  So smooth.

 

The strangers cheeks actually tinted slightly with a blush -ohmygodthatsadorable- before he grinds out, “I said, that is my car you’re trying to damage.”  

 

Oh, nothing could have prepared you for his voice, deep with just the right amount of gravel to it.  There was no way you’d let this man out of your sight without grovelling just a bit.

 

“I am so sorry, holy shit.  It’s just I had this awful day, you wouldn’t believe it if I told you.  Which I would like to!  Over coffee maybe?  My treat of course.”  Your rambling left him in shocked silence for a few seconds, obviously trying to process through your hurried invitation/apology.  

 

This silence gave you the perfect opportunity to roam your eyes over his body, taking in the white hair (but black eyebrows?), what looked like a full body tattoo of some kind underneath his baggy sweatshirt and jeans, all these things add up to an overall delicious appearance.

 

“You do realise I don’t even know your name?”

 

Smiling brightly up at him (why are the hot ones always taller than you?) you chirp out, “Hawke.  Well it’s actually Marian but everybody calls me Hawke.”

 

“I accept your offer, Hawke.  ”

 

“Wait, what?” you manage to sputter out before realising what he said and quickly trying to find a scrap of paper, something, anything, to write your phone number down on.  Brandishing a crumpled receipt in triumph you scrawl down your number and name with a small doodle of a coffee cup before handing it to your new date.

 

“Can I know who I’m treating to a coffee?  Or does that come later?”  You totally don’t wink.  Totally.

 

“It’s Fenris, I will call you tomorrow.”  And on that note you watched Fenris open the door to his car, get in and drive away.  

  
“Varric’s gonna love this.”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so any critiques are appreciated and wanted :)


End file.
